fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia (LOT/Tales of Nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Gaia was created along side Uranus and Pontus many years go when Galactic Hghfather decides that he could too create own panthenon of gods. Galatic Highfather create trio and gived them base information what they could do. WIth these abilties Gaia created planet whith all nature with it and begin call it planet Terra. Next Pontus created all seas and life to seas, Uranus created sky to this new world and all birds with other avian creatures. Lastly Gaia created new humanoid race to live their planet along side of trio. They all lived happily by teaching basic to human race and even other races whic she later created to live planet. This includes elves, lizardmen, centaurs and many other humanoid or half humanoid races. Howewer probems started with their own relationship each other after they had their own childrens. Gaia gained with Uranus hekatonkheires, then cyclops and lastly titans. Of course Uranus liked his youngest chidrens, but begin despise and hate his first childrens hekatonkheires and cyclops, because of their hideous look. Even with Pontus it was not easily as with her she gained leviathans, great seamonsters know by later by man. In reality even leviathans where not evil, no one just won`t understand their godly language which leaded misconceptions. Uranus and Pontus used Gaia`s created Underwolrd to lock these hideous childrens away from anyone site. This of course angered Gaia and she was ready to unleash hers wrath towards fellow primordail gods, but hers youngest child Kronus, titan which had inhered most closes power as hers mother comed aid. Kronus knowed that her mother didn`t want hurt hers fellow gods, so he voluntereed to get revenge against his father and uncle. Littel know this was actually trap for Gaia and sneaky Kronus knowed that angerblind Gaia would agree. Gaia created scythe for Kronus what Kronus used to slice Uranus and hurt Pontus. Then he taked Uranus heart and placed it to scythe for preventing him regenerate and trowed Pontus to Underwolrd Tartarus deepest part of underwold wounted to unable do anything. As they have fighted Atlas had freed hekatonkheires, cyclops and leviathans from underworld and as they where simple minded they sided with Kronus, even Gaia pleaded them to help her... But like father like son Kronus soon maded same moves like his father and uncle to lock hekatonkheires, cyclops and leviathans to underworld to rule with his ``perfect godly beings`` brothers and sisters panet with iron fist. Little know to Kronus Gaia was not done yet. She maked with Pontus and Uranus final move, even it leaded latter coma, they created Power of Three migthty object which would defend humanoid races against titans hars rulership. Then Gaia plotted after hearing prophesy from oracle that one of Kronus chidresn will overthrow his father with hers daughter Rhea to save hers chidrens and make that prophesy come true. As tale goes Kronus indeed eated all his childrens, but not last one which was saved by Gaia and Rhea. Zeus growed with care of Gaia to grown and strong god who fougth against his father with his freed brothers, sisters and freed hekatonkheires, cyclops and leviathans from underworld as one team to victory from titans in ``great ten year war``. Gaia hoped that now as Zeus after defeated his father, would help her to revieve Uranus and Pontus, but Zeus refused... This of course sparked few more wars against now Olympias, as Gaia maded Gigants remant of titans to figth, but they fell. Then Gaia gived birth one of hers powerfull children Titan Typhon, which almost succeeded, but even it failed to crush Zeus. After this Gaia hided herself somewhere crying what she has done wrong, how everything leaded to this, what i should do...But flame ofmother rage will not dimish, she founded another opportune when she finded that Ares one of Zeus own child want revolt against his father. Gaia maded deal with Ares that you help me, i help you and Ares agreeded. This leaded another war against olympias rule, but this time there is another hero who propably stand their way.... Story Blogs Legends before legend Maybe, i could too create pantheon? '| 'Teaching basic to my new childrens '| 'Titanomachy: Titans versus Gods '| 'Gigants, remnants of titans '| 'Plan to seal Demon lord |''' Sealing Demon lord '''| Father, son and daughter versus great titan Typhon Travels of Endymion Hero`s demise Appearance and Personality Gaia appears as young woman with white dress with green hair and eyes. Sometimes she could use hers nature powers to make hers appearance more like blooming flower. Gaia has caring mother personality who want only see hers childrens live peacifully with each others. But this was not possible as even gods have their own greed and hate. Long war against hers fellow primordial gods, hers own children, their turn against her and even her grandchildrens turn against her has turned her cold goddess who want only see how she would gain hers own goals. This is seen after Zeus victory over Kronus and then Zeus refuse help her, she quicly turned and begin new war against Zeus. Even today she is plotting how she would gain own goal. But sometimes she regrets what she has done and even that she used others to gain hers own greedy goal. She try think how she could repair everything, what she has done and has taken interest of hero and hopes that he could save her for hers own cycle of hate... Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral | Lawfull Evil Name: Gaia, Mother nature, Great Mother of All Origin: Legend of Terra/Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: '''Why you won`t believe, i won`t ask! '''Classification: Planetary Goddess, Primordial Goddess Date of Birth: Unknow Birthplace: Weight: '''Another thing that i won`t ask. '''Height: About 160 cm in human form Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Green Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Single Family: *'Basically Father: Galactic Highfather' *'Fellow Primordial Gods: Uranus and Pontus' *'Sons: Kronus, Typhon, leviathans and many others' *'Daughters: Rhea, female laviathans, and many others' *'Grandchildrens: Zeus', Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter and many others *'Great-Grandchildrens: Ares, Athena, Hercules, Endymion Aheri and many others ' Status: Alive Affiliation: Herself, Pontus and Uranus, Galactic Highfather Previous Affiliation: Titans, Olympian gods Themes: Mother Nature acts/Gaia Theme Gaia Cry! War of Ten Years! Absolute Freedom versus Ruled Freedom! You have angered mother nature!/Gaia battle theme! Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Earth Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Season Manipulation, Divine energy Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Elemental Magic (Type 2, all types of elemental magic), Matter Manipulation (molecular level), Transmutation, Wish Granting, Teleportation (via magic), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, created own pocket reality called underworld), Size Manipulation (Gaia can grow mountain size at blink and back), Power Fists and Power Legs (Gaia can concenrate hers power to hers fist or legs to do extra damage), Creation (At begining created whole planet Terra), Soul Manipulation (Created very firts living beings to Terra souls withing), 'Attack Potency: Planet Level, '(At begining Gaia created whole planet Terra whith hers power alone and all nature to it. Created pocket reality called Underworld which she maked to be paradise and final punishment for habitants of Terra. Hades speculated that Underwolrd is atleast moon sized if not planet size) '| Multi-Continent Level, '(After giving most of his power to Power of Three and giving piece of hers powers to Typhon at his birth, hers own power level dropped same league as her grandchild) 'Speed: FTL, '(Gaia could move faster than ligth) '| Massively Hypersonic, '(Gaia could move and react about 900 mach speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class E+ | Class T+, '(Should be same strength as Zeusor Hercules) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class, '(Has hurted Demon Lord with her punches as her camed to claim planet) '| Continent Class, '(Matched evenly with Zeus and her pnches can tear easily contients apart) 'Durability: Planet Level, '(Can witstand punches and attacks from Louise) '| Multi-Continent Level, '(Only Zeus Master Bolt or Hades or Poseidons final attack could hurt her) 'Stamina: Godly, '(Gaia could be awake for days) '| Superhuman+, '(Even weakened Gaia can stay active few days straigth) 'Range: Planetary, '''(With attacks and teleporting) '''Standard Equipment: *'Nothing notable' Intelligence: Genous Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Normal herself | After giving part her power away Note: Work in progress, there will be changes in future.... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Gaia`s believe is absolute freedom to all. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Force of Nature Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6